Custom Creations
by FracturedKnight
Summary: When Harold gets a new job at the Fazbear Dome, he expects it to be a breeze. He was wrong. He can't help but learn the twisted history of Fazbear Entertainment, and, with co-worker Piper, tries to untangle this mess. What they soon learn is that William Afton NEVER sleeps... even in hell. Based after Fnaf Vr.
1. Prolouge

**Hey there guys! This is my brand new story, Custom Creations! This story will be based off the ultimate custom night in FNaF 6. (Yeah, IIf you were looking for my other story, The Star Thief, then your outa luck. Get ready!**

When Harold woke up, he instantly knew what he was doing today. With a groan, he got up to brush his teeth.

He walked up to the mirror, and a unkept face met him. The face had dark brown eyes with curly blonde hair. He had freckles covering his face, and a pair of rectangular black glasses. He started to brush his teeth.

So you may ask: why was he dreading this day?

Well, the day before had a surprise: an angry landlord demanding rent by next week, on his birthday. The nerve! So that means he needed to get a job, and quick. He had experience in resturanteering, but he got laid off last time at The nearby diner, Universal Eating, for mixing up the hot sauce and the ketchup. That accident was the worst yet.

See, Harold was 25 years old. He had a degree in engineering, but no one wanted to hire one of those. He had been working job to job until now.

With a sigh, he combed his hair, washed his face, and took a shower.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

He groaned again. There he was, his landlord. Derek Trotez.

Harold had nothing against Derek, don't get him wrong; the landlord just had no patience.

He walked to the door. "Coming!" He yelled, and opened it. There was Derek; He had a suit jacket on, with a tie, khakis, and dress shoes. He had his slick black hair slid back, a short, pointed nose, and a gleam in his light blue eyes.

"I heard about your employment problem," he noted, "and I have the perfect solution!" He handed Harold a paper. "See, I have seen your tech degree, and this is the perfect job for you!"

Harold overlooked the paper. It said, "Help wanted at the Fazbear Epic Dome! A place for everyone! Horror attractions for adults and teens, fun animatronics for the kids!" The poster had a picture of three animatronics, a large, pink and white bear that had glasses like his, entitled "Helpy", a Brown bear named "Freddy", and a Frog creature named "Happy Frog" ("How creative," noted Harold.) Pay: $3,500 a week (With technological degree!) Come today!"

He stared up at Derek in disbelief. "3,500 dollars a week?! Holy cow!"

The landlord smiled. "Get yourself cleaned up. We need to be there in an hour,"

Harold nodded. "Can do, sir!"

Well, first chapter done! Not very long, but I want to know you all like it!

As you can tell, this will have a few changes.

TTYL YALLL!


	2. The Interview

Hey there guys! Welcome back to custom creations! Not much to say here, so let's get right in! Au Revoir!

xxxxxx

Harold felt his timer inside tick as he waited. This was taking forever! They had been in there for at least 2 hours, but no one could get the job. That gave him hope.

Maybe, just maybe...

The door slammed open.

"Darn you, Zarei! I hope you go bankrupt, you worthless pig!"

Finally, Harold thought. He looked down at himself. He was the last, along with Derek, to go up.

He wasn't really sure why Derek came, he just had him jump in his car.

"Harold Garrison?" A voice said from the doorway. Harold took a deep breath and stood.

He looked down at himself. He had a dress outfit on, with his hair down. A smirk lined his face as he got ready for the interview with his boss.

Derek led him to the door.

"Mr. Garrison?" The blonde haired secretary peeked out the door. "Ah. Nice to see you. Mr. Fazbear has been dying to meet you. You're the only one with a legit degree in engineering." She said, seemingly tired. You could easily tell that she was exhausted, and that she just wanted to leave.

"Err... Yes ma'am." He said hesitantly.

They walked into the office. There were shelves all along the walls, except behind the desk. There was a large window overlooking the large garden. The shelves had various things; trophies, books, plushies, posters, bobble heads, and so forth. The desk held a lamp, multiple AlienWare laptops, the newest phone ("That hasn't even come out yet!" Said Harold in disbelief,) Plushies and bobble heads, and books.

The desk was occupied by a chubby man, Frederick F. Fazbear.

"Well, well! Mr. Garrison. I've been waiting. And I see you have a reference!" He exclaimed. "Let's get started."

xxxxxxxxx

Helpy walked around the Dome, helping anybody he could. He was walking, when, suddenly...

Sploch!

He was hit in the back of the head with a slice of pizza.

He turned. He knew instantly who it was.

There stood the Teens of Terror.

"Assault is not allowed at The Fazbear Dome," said Helpy. "Please, do not do it again.'

Helpy hates his automatic voice. Luckily, this upcoming hit was the tenth. Helpy could finally kick them out. The teens were horrible, but were careful not to do 10 offenses; that led to a kick out.

The teen threw the next slice.

He decided to scare the kid in front. He heard his name, Stewart, from around, and got ready.

He slung the slice, but Helpy was ready to catch it. Getting it in one hand, he crushed it and dropped it on the tile floor.

"This is your tenth and final warning. Leave immediately or suffer the consequences." He said in his most destructive voice possible.

"Or what, you piece of pink scra-" his voice was cut off when Helpy grabbed him by the shirt. The boy was shocked, and tried to squirm out of the grasp. Helpy brought him to the door, opened it, and threw him out.

"Thank you for visiting The Fazbear Epic Dome." Helpy decided to break his code. "And DON'T COME BACK!!!" He roared. The bear looked back at the boy's friends. They panicked and ran. Brats, he thought bitterly.

That's when his brother, Funtime Freddy, snuck up to him.

"Helpy!" He muttered frantically. "There's a new night guard!"

"A new friend?" Helpy muttered back.

F.F. Sighed in exasperation. "No!" He hissed.

xxxxxxxxx

"Well," said Fazbear with a grin, "you're hired!"

Harold let out a relaxed sigh.

"Oh, and, two things; if anyone tries to attack you, take this." He fished out a taser from the desk drawer. "And two: a girl your age will be with you; her name is Piper Larse."

"Can do sir."

xxxxxxxx

Wow, chapter two finished! Thanks to Kurama the Platinum Zoroark. See you all next chapter!


	3. Night One

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to another cool (maybe not) Episode (Err, chapter) Of Custom Creations! It's review time Y'all!**

 **Guest1998: Harold and Piper, But there are others! Stay tuned for more!**

 **Let's dive in, everyone!**

* * *

It was 11:46 P.M. when Harold arrived at the office. It was in the back, and lucky for him, he had gotten a tour from the secretary, otherwise known as Quell.

He slid into the office, waiting for who was supposed to be his co-worker, Piper Larse. He sat in the office, looking around. There were a couple of vents to the front wall, with two doors on either side of him. There were no way to close them, at least he thought. He picked up the tablet, and noticed that the doors could be used with the two buttons on the top corners; the vents could, apparently, be used as well. They could be shut by using the buttons in the bottom corners. He saw that there was a bar on the top of it, saying _100 Percent Power._

"Hey!" said a female voice from the left door, the one he came from. He looked up to see a young woman, about his age, standing with her hand on her hip.

She had bright blue hair with a yellow sweater, along with blue jeans with black sneakers. She had olive colored skin, light green eyes, hair pulled back in a ponytail, and two green fake gem earrings, and bright red lipstick. She was about as tall as him as well.

"So, you must be Harold," She said. He could sense a slight british accent in her voice.

Harold stood. "Yeah, and you must be Piper. It's… uh… Nice to meet you." He said. He shook her hand. She smirked. "Paired me with a hot one, at least." She said

He smirked as well. "Flirtatious, I see." he said.  
"No flirting on the job," She joked.

"Well, it's about to start." he noted, looking at his watch.

* * *

Helpy eyed the camera. He was ready to help the night guard. _Hopefully the night guard will last,_ he thought with a sad sigh.

He heard the normal _Bing Bong_ noise of Rockstar Bonnie moving; he always moved first. With no one seeing, he dashed to the left vent. He slid nearly slid inside, but he was pulled back and into the room the vent started in.

He knew who it was.

"What are you thinking?" His brother, Funtime Freddy hissed. "We need to kill him, not help him!"

Helpy gave out an exasperated sigh. "Just because I wasn't killed by _him_ doesn't mean I need any help! I'm just needing to help!" he shook his head. "Or…. something."

Funtime Freddy sighed in annoyance. "Fine! But we will kill him!" He yelled. He then ran off. He slid into the vent once again, and into the office. He heard a loud scream from two people, a girl and a boy.

* * *

Harold nearly fainted as he looked to the cameras. He couldn't believe it, and neither, apparently, could Piper. "What the heck? She yelled. "The animatronics can _Move?!_ "

Harold gulped. "Y-yep." He looked at the time. It said 12:25. "This is gonna be a long night."  
Just then, an animatronic (Recognizably Helpy) slid in, and they both shrieked. "Get behind me!" he whispered to Piper, who he had just met, and weirdly wanted to defend, as he pulled out his taser. She nodded shakily, and slid behind him into the corner.

"Stay… Stay away from us." He growled, fear betraying his voice.

The animatronic got up and dusted himself off. He looked up, and a voice arose from within his stomach. " _Welcome to the Fazbear Dome! Ask me if you need any assistance."_ he said, but seemed to try and clear his throat (Which is impossible, if you think about it,) and spoke again.

"That wasn't quite right. Ahem, I am Helpy. I understand you are scared, and I am here to help you. You see, my brother and friends are about to try and attack you, and I can assist. All that is going to happen today is they attack you, but you must be careful. Watch for their eyes, and their voices and sounds, like that." He pointed the the left door, where a pair of eyes laid rest.

Harold picked up the camera and pressed the button. The door slammed down, and they could hear a disappointed growl.

"Now, tonight will be easier than most, but they will get angry. Make sure to be careful," Said Helpy as Harold started paying attention to the cameras.

"I will leave for now; I will see you later, I hope." and with that, Helpy snapped his fingers and disappeared. Harold let out a sigh of relief, as he closed the right door and opened the left up. He carefully looked at the power and the time as he browsed the camera. He was at 73 power, and it was 2:13.

Piper got up, silent. She pulled up the chair she used, tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around Harold, tears streaming onto his shirt. He felt it would be better if he just let her be.

* * *

The night went by fairly fast. He had substantial power as the clock chimed six. He let out a large sigh of relief, and nudged Piper, who had fallen asleep. She looked up wearily. "W-what happened?" She sniffed. "We made it. They don't attack after six."

She nodded and he helped her up. He led her to the entrance, where they met Mr. Fazbear.

He stomped toward him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled. "WE NEARLY DIED!"

He turned, surprised, but then smirked. "Why do you think I gave you a taser?"

"LOOK AT PIPER!" He blasted at him. Frederick looked at Piper with instant compassion, but turned to Harold with a stone face. "You can't break your contract, or I will take everything you own. But…" He sighed and pulled something out of his car. "Here. Use this on their neck, and they'll power off. But it's only useful once." He handed him a bright red taser, and handed one to Piper.

Angry, Harold went to his car, but turned with a sigh to Piper. "Do you need me to take you home?" he asked.

She nodded, still shaking. "I-I took the b-b-bus." She whispered, shaken up. "I-I only need to t-talk to my M-Mother."

He nodded and led her to his car. He got into the driver seat and punched in the location Piper fed him into the GPS.

The ride was mostly quiet, until Piper spoke up. "I-I have a deathly fear of animatronics, like my younger brother, Terry, does. He got from a boy across the street, who made up a bunch a horror stories. B-but…" She looked down, tears forming into her eyes. "M-maybe they're all true."

He patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. We'll get through this." he sighed.

* * *

After Harold dropped Piper off, she walked in to her disabled mother.

"So?" She said. "How did the shift go?"

She closed the door. "Mom, "I-I think I'm in love."

She sat down and explained the shift to her loving mother.

* * *

 **Well well well! Another chapter done, and pretty well so! See you all next chapter!**

 **(Also, if you get the Piper reference, I will literally tell you all the plot twists.)**


	4. Repaired

**Hey there guys! Heroickpie here today once again to post another chapter.**

 **Kurama the Platinum Zoroark: Glad you like it and you think it has potential!**

 **DinoGirlJ: Creative is what I do best! (Indiana Jones music starts playing).**

 **Let's get started.**

* * *

 _When Harold got home, he fell into bed. He just didn't want to deal with this._

" _I DON'T CARE!" yelled a muscular, manly voice boomed from the hall. A small, female voice responded. "H-honey, please…!"_

 _He heard a crash, as if someone hit a wall. His father had, after all. There were holes all throughout the house, from these fights. He was super muscular, and had one main rule: His way or the highway._

 _Harold pulled the pillow over his head as he fought to keep his parents' arguing away, as another slam was heard. He pulled a Marionette plush close to him, tears coming down his face._

* * *

 _It was hours later when his brother came in. He had light blonde hair like him, but he always wore a denim hat. He was only a year older than him._

" _Hey, pal," he said lightly. "You okay?"_

 _Harold slightly raised his head. He felt dreary, and his face proved it._

" _Come on. Let's get out of here." He said. Harold nodded. He knew the consequences, but he just wanted to leave._

 _His brother snuck him out of the house, but only for a voice to boom, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU…!?"_

* * *

Harold awoke with a start. He gasped for breath, jolting up. He realized it was just the dream again. He sighed in exasperation as his phone started ringing. It was Mr. Fazbear.

"Harold, my boy!" he said cheerily. "How are you?"

"Never been better," He said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Well," He said, "Being our technician, we need you to come in and repair one of the horror attractions."

Harold raised an eyebrow. "Which one?" he asked.

"More specifically, Ennard. His wires have been falling out, and we need you to find out why."

Harold groaned and looked over to his clock. It said 2:53 P.M. on it.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Harold was going around to the left side of the building. At the end, there was a large parts and service room. He was left with the large, wired to the core.

Harold pulled out the toolset he had and got to work. He found that the magnet wasn't strong enough, so he had to replace it.

It took about an hour, but he managed to complete the small project. But, as he went to leave…

"Don't… Go…. yet." It said. Harold jumped and turned around. He looked, surprised, at the monstrous animatronic.

"I-I believe your not him." it said in a male voice. "I-I know that someone couldn't be that evil. I-I just need to ask you…" he cut off to static, but came back. "...What year is it?

Harold just looked at him. "2018."

He sighed. "He is gone. I-I knew he would leave eventually."

Harold frowned. "Who?" he asked.

"I-I can't s-say. Th-thank you. This will not go unnoticed." And with this Ennard got up, left the room, and got back to his stage.

Harold went to one of the concession stands, buying a soda. Questions slid around his mind like wet jello. What was the animatronic talking about? Who was he? And most importantly…

What happened to these animatronics?

* * *

 **Yet another chapter done! Nothing much to say, so see you all next time!**


	5. Night Two

**Hey there guys! Heroick pie entertainment is under new management… I am now Fractured Knight! Anyway, I know it's been a while since I updated… but here we go!**

 **P.S.: Before we start, I know this is gonna be almost nothing like the actual custom night, but I wanted to make my own universe with these characters.**

* * *

Harold looked at his watch:10:28 P.M. He needed to talk to Piper before the shift started; He needed to tell her about Ennard.

He pulled up to the house that he had been to the night before, anxiety expanding in his chest like a balloon. He gulped and rung the doorbell.

A few seconds later, a young boy came to the door with a toothbrush in his mouth and some Super Mario Galaxy pajamas on.

Harold cleared his throat and said, "Um, I'm here to see Pip-"

"Piper! Your boyfriend's here!"

"Oh my god, Calikye, you little pest," Piper's voice called out, "He is not my-" she appeared, pushing Calikye out of the way.

"Harold," She sighed in exasperation, "Sorry about Cal. What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come 'till eleven thirty."

"I need to talk to you," he said as he walked in. "Fazbear made me come in earlier."

He explained the event with Ennard, and the research he had done on them.

"Apparently, some idiot named William Afton started murdering these kids and… stuffing them into the suits."  
"Oh my god…" Piper muttered, looking sick.

"He got caught because he left a hand print on the Freddy Fazbear animatronic."  
Harold looked at his watch again. 11:10.

"We better get going. We got a long night ahead of us."

* * *

Ennard pulled Helpy into a hallway.

"I-I talked. To him, the night. Guard. He is.. He is no-t-t-t-t ev-vil."  
Helpy rolled his eyes. "Finally! Someone gets it!"

"I-I have talked to Rockstar Fo. Foxy. He will. Will…." He cut off for a second, then came back on. "Talked to the others a. As w.w. . Some of th-them believe. M-me, others… d-don-on't." he managed.

"Good. We need to help the guard any way we can!"

* * *

Harold and Piper sat in the office, ready for a challenge. That was when Helpy appeared.

"Hello again! Welcome, welcome! Nice to see you!" he said."I talked to Ennard about what you did earlier. He was very happy, and convinced some of the Animatronics to leave you alone."

Harold let out a sigh of relief as the clock struck 12 and Helpy disappeared.

The night started with a fat child- with razor sharp teeth- plopping down in the room.

"I believe Ennard, but I wanna see how good you REALLY are!" The beast ("Nightmare Balloon Boy," Harold recalled.) muttered.

A few moments later, the Happy Frog animatronic fell from the air ducts.  
"Ouchie!" she yelled. "Ennard told me about you guys. What fun! I've never had human friends!"

As the night wore on, Harold and Piper fought off new foes, like springtrap, Foxy, and Toy Freddy. But, after what seemed like an eternity, 6 A.M. Hit.

Nightmare B.B. Shrugged. "Guess you guys could be friends."  
"Ennard told ya!" Exclaimed Happy Frog.

"Wait a minute," Harold responded, confused, "Ennard is actually trying to help us become friends with everybody?"  
"Well, yeah!" Said Happy Frog. "Ennard is like the boss around here. In fact, he started coming apart just so he could see what you were like. I'm uber happy you're not like..." She trailed off. "I-I gotta go back to my stage." She dashed out the door.

Piper looked over, but B.B. Was gone too.

"Something bad happened to these animatronics." Harold declared. "And we need to figure out what."


	6. Difficulties

**Hey guys! Good to be back!**

 **I understand that Fnaf VR just came out.**

 **Sounds like fun... But for now, reviews!**

 **DarkGamer Fnaf: Oh yes, Scrap Baby will be here soon... hehehe...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Harold managed to keep quiet as they walked past._

 _"Where is he?" that one... Funtime Freddy, his name was._

 _"Soon, my brother, soon." said the thing beside him. It wasn't Helpy; It was almost like a Lolbit version of him._

 _Her name was Katelyn Freddy, and she held the annoying Bonnet on her hand._

 _Harold sunk against the crawlspace. Here he was, in the bunker, with robotic animals coming after him, all for what? No money in the world was worth this._

 _But then... The truth. Had to know. He promised Piper._

 _Oh god, Piper..._

 _He felt himself sigh._

 _Big mistake._

 _The sheet of metal was ripped away from in front of him, and he felt large animatronic paw grasp his throat._

 _"Well, well, Mr. Technician, looks like we found yooooou~~" The bears laughed._

 **FIVE DAYS AGO...**

"Ha! I win again!"

Harold slapped his hand against the arcade machine.

"Who even makes a game like this?" He muttered, annoyed. "'Fighters of Fredbear?' that's just... well, stupid."

He looked at the side of the machine. It had a large Fredbear, getting ready to fight a beaver (His name was Chipper, Harold remembered) who was holding an ax.

"Oh, your just jealous I'm so good!" Piper teased, laughing. She took another slice of pizza.

Harold rolled his eyes, and made the mistake of looking over to the Funtime Stage.

F.T. Freddy glared at him, Bon Bon smiling at him creepily.

Harold shivered. He had always been more creeped out by those stupid Funtime clown things. He preferred the Phantoms, or even the Nightmares.

Those eyes... They seemed to bore into his thoughts, make him anxious.

There _was_ something strange going on...

"Harold?"

He snapped up out of his thoughts to a worried looking Piper.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" she asked.

He nodded.

They had been working at the Fazdome for about 2 weeks now, and weren't able to make many more "friends" with the animatronics. He and Piper, on the other hand, had formed a kind of friendship. He wasn't able to get many leads about William Afton, besides he had a son who died in 1983. He wanted to talk to Ennard, but he had been busy with talking to the new animatronics that had just came in.

That was when it happened.

 _CRASH!_

An animatronic had fallen off the Funtime Stage, the big woman looking one- Bellora.

Harold and Piper ran over to the animatronic. They hauled her up, and tried to carry her. It was hard, though, because of how many children, adults, and employees had come over and made a large semi-circle crowd around them.

Harold looked over at Piper. "I'll get her. Just keep the crowd at bay."

She nodded, and Harold hefted the ballerina. He had to push through the crowd, but he did it easily with Piper's help. As she kept the crowd at bay, he made it into the Parts and Service room.

He sat her on the desk, and inspected her. She had a few small dents in her top left faceplate, along with a few wires that had busted their way out of her right elbow. He inspected her feet, and saw that there seemed to be a few rusted areas on them. Easy fixes.

He got his screwdrivers and tools, with a few extra spare parts. He started to work on her, and managed to get everything fixed without her activating.

Strangely enough, she didn't activate until he tried to put his hand within the faceplate buttons, and that was when she snatched his arm out of the air.

His heart practically stopped.

"Hello, Mr. Garrison." She said, creepily.

Harold snatched his hand away.

The ballerina laughed. "I will not hurt you. I am one of the most human of the animatronics, like Marionette. I have no true vendetta against night guards. I have my fun, but I haven't killed in years."

"You- you don't want to kill me?"

"No. And now I-"

"Wait!"

She looked at him curriously.

He looked down. "I... I, uhh, have a few questions."

She seemed to recline on the desk. "Yes?"

A thousand thoughts went through his mind.

He took a shaky breath.

"Why do you all hunt the night guards?"

Bellora tilted her head. "I think you know the answer to that."

Harold exhaled. "The children that died."

"It wasn't just children. Adults too."

Harold nodded. "Okay. Then, do you know who William Afton-"

A large, mechanical hiss went through Bellora's mouth (Air vent?) and her face plates opened up. She reached her metal hands towards him, but he backed away.

"Never, ever mention that name within my sight, or I might just break what I said. Along with your neck."

Harold tried to steady his breathing.

Bellora's faceplates closed up.

"I cannot tell you anything," She muttered, "But I have someone who can. I will speak to you on your next night shift."

And with that, she stormed back to her stage.

 **Three days ago...**

Bellora got ready for deactivation. First, though, she had someone to talk to.

"Funtime Freddy?"

He turned toward her. "Yes, Mrs. Bellora?"

"You know about... _Him._ Correct?"

"Yes." He said bitterly.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, I know. I am in your debt, blah blah blah. What is it?"

"I need you to tell Harold about him."

Funtime Freddy took a step back, and said angrily, "I-"

"No complaining."

 **Today...**

Harold felt himself kick his rear. He should have _known_ not to trust Freddy. He planned this; he brought Katelyn Freddy for backup.

He had trusted what Freddy said about the house.

He had followed him to 324 Afton Dr. Into the house with the Nightmare.

He felt the events wash over him...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Get ready for some more flashbacks...**

 **Peace!**


End file.
